My Werid, Crazy, Heroic, Loving Family
by Mrs. King of Pop
Summary: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and the rest of the team find it very hard to save the world and also take care of a growing daughter of Tony and Steve. They go through many obstacles through the childhood of Elizabeth Rose Stark- Rogers and throughout the remainder of her teen years.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter 1; The Beginning**

"T-Tony… what if she doesn't like me?"

"What are you talking about Cap? She's going to love you… just like I do." Tony replies to the nervous, shaking soldier after giving him a reassuring kiss. Steve tries to protest, but Tony interrupts him before he can worry himself out anymore. "Steve, sweeties… don't worry. She's going to love with all her little heart. You're going to be her new daddy… Okay?"

Steve stares up into Tony's eyes all the worry and anxiety going away as he stares his one and only true love. Reluctantly he sighs, smiles and whispers "Okay…"

Just then the door opens and a nurse walks in with a pink buddle in her arms. As if he couldn't stand another second Steve escapes his lover's arms and runs up to the nurse starring down at the new child in her arms. Tony chuckles and follows behind to stare down at his baby girl… his and Steve's new daughter.

"She's so beautiful…" the super soldier whispers starring at his daughter. His palms get sweaty as he tries to find a way to ask the nurse if he can hold her. Tony, seeing Steve's struggle and nervousness, asks for him. "Can I hold her?" The nurse smiles and passes the baby off willingly. Tony then places the small baby in Steve's huge, husky, muscular arms. As soon as the baby lands in his arms, her eyes flash open and Steve melts. Holding her closer he coos at her and walks out of the hospital with his, now, complete family.

Meanwhile, as the boys meet their new daughter, they were unprepared that their friends have them a little surprise for their new arrival. "Okay.." Pepper says taking a good look at the empty room. "JARVIS, remember me how much time we have til the boys get back."

"An hour Mrs. Potts."

"That's a perfect amount of time. Okay Thor, Bruce grab the crib and bring it over to the corner near the window, but not far away from the door in case Steve and Tony need to get her to fast. "

"Yes, Pepper." Bruce says as Thor walks in carrying the crib. He passes it off to Bruce and goes out to grab the rest of the stuff.

"Clint, put the changing table near the door. Natasha the baby toys are to be put around the edges of the wall. Of course, she can't play with it now, but she'll have toys when she's bigger. Thor, bring the banner in and hang it up near the crib with Loki's help. Remember no pins! Just tape, the pins can easily fall into the crib. That would be dreadful if that happened."

"Of course, Mrs. Potts. Brother would you assist me?" Thor asks looking over at a grouchy Loki in the corner muttering to himself.

"Of course Thor" Loki sighs standing up… Loki always hated when Thor brought him to the mid-guard. Thor told Loki that he would warm up to the Avengers soon… yet that was years ago and Loki still hated them.

Once everything is ready Natasha calls out…

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Mrs. Romanoff?"

"Where are Steve and Tony?"

"Just entering the elevator Mrs." Natasha smiles and claps her hands together about to say something, but is cut off by Pepper who is setting up the last of the baby stuff with Clint and Thor's help.

"Remember JARVIS; don't tell Steve or Tony about this. It's a surprise."

"My speaker is silent."

"Excellent..."

"They are on the fifth floor now ma'am." JARVIS announces.

"Everyone hide!" Natasha and Clint get the best hiding place out of all the Avengers, where Thor and Bruce have to hide behind the crib and near the wall.

Finally they hear the elevator beep and open. "What the… JARVIS why are the lights off?" Tony asks stepping inside with Steve. "Turn them in."

"Yes sir." The lights pop on as all the Avengers pop out of their hiding spots shouting "SURPRISE!" Tony screams, Steve jumps and the baby starts to cry. Thor runs over and pats her on the head…

"Aww… there, there little mortal, you shall not shed a tear. For everything is alright." Steve laughs and starts to rock a now calm baby.

"She's so beautiful and precious!" Pepper coos. Natasha looks down nodding in agreement smiling.

"Yep, you know she is going to be spoiled, neither of her father's will be able to say no." Bruce says after taking a long look at the baby girl in Steve's arms. Steve rolls his eyes…

"What about her aunts and uncles?"

"I never said we could." Bruce chuckles.

"Can I hold her Steve?" Pepper asks.

"In a minute, Steve still hasn't let me hold her." Steve blushes and passes the baby off to it's other daddy. "Hi sweatheart…" Tony whispers as he makes his way to the crib. He places her in the crib and Steve comes to stand by his side. Tony grabs his hand and they both stare down at their daughter…

"Man of Iron, friend Steven, what have you decided to call the child?" No one had noticed, but Loki is actually taken interest in the baby. He's look at her, not skeptically, nor with hatred, but with actual awe…

Steve makes eye contact with Tony and turns to face the others. "Yeah guys, what's her name?" Clint asks looking over their shoulder at the baby girl.

Steve gives Tony's hand before answering… "…Elizabeth Rose… Elizabeth Rose Stark- Rogers."

"Well Mrs. Elizabeth Rogers, as I see it now… you're going to be most pampered baby in history." Thor announces chuckling "Nobody is to resist you."


	2. Chapter 2 Normality

**Chapter 2; Normality**

"Ahh! Daddy Papa Help! Uncle Loki is gonna get me!" Little 6 year old Elizabeth Rose runs into the living room giggling and smiling as Loki chases after her.

Tony and Steve watch in admiration and awe as they watch Loki grab Elizabeth, toss her in the air and catch her just before she hits the ground. It's always cute and funny to watch Elizabeth play with her uncle Loki… it brings smiles upon her daddys faces.

Elizabeth's giggles fill the entire room and soon the rest of the Avengers enter the room, including Pepper, smiling watching Elizabeth play with her uncle.

Thor is the happiest out of all the Avengers, seeing that his little brother has finally found happiness in his life. Has stopped moping and wallowing in his guilt, and has actually found something that can bring a smile on his face…

Loki, barely noticing the rest of the Avengers for the first time, places Elizabeth on the ground then bends down to her level. "It has been enjoyable playing with you Lady Elizabeth. Till next time, Farewell…"

Elizabeth giggles and does a curtsy. "Farewell Uncle Loki." Loki looks over at Tony and Steve

"I'm always available for babysitting my friends. Notify me if needed. Farewell Avengers."

"You're not staying brother?" Thor asks walking towards Loki. Loki shakes his head…

"Thor, Asgard needs someone to go to in case of any trouble. For all they know is their King went off on a very important mission." Thor's cheeks turn pink and Loki chuckles seeing his brother's embarrassment. "Farewell brother. When will you be returning?"

Elizabeth turns to look at her second favorite uncle with puppy dog eyes. "Uncle Thor please stay for a few more days. Please!" She runs over to him and hugs his legs tightly wrapping her legs around his. "Please, please, please, please, please, please! Please!" Thor chuckles and turns to Loki…

"I'll be returning in a week. I am sure you can handle Asgard until I return." Loki smiles and walks over to the elevator.

"Brother… do you not know who you are speaking to?" Everyone chuckles and Thor waves goodbye as the elevators close separating the Avengers from Loki. Once the elevators has closed the Avengers go on and do what they normally do on a regular day.

Bruce nestles himself down and pulls out a science book. Tony and Steve start talking to each other in hush voices, Thor walks into the kitchen with Clint following to find something to eat. As Natasha and Pepper go out on the balcony to talk… Usually Lizzie would go to her room to play, or force one of her uncle's to play with her, but this time she turns to her fathers.

"Daddy… Papa?" Elizabeth runs over to them and jumps on the couch crawling her way in between the two lovers. Once between Steve and Tony she leans her head on Steve's arm and smiles contently…

"Yea Lizzie?" Tony asks looking down at his daughter smiling… Elizabeth opens her mouth to say something, but hesitant as she thinks through her words carefully. Not finding anything she shuts her mouth and stares at the ground in thought.

"Lizzie is something wrong?" Steve asks cradling Elizabeth in his arms holding her close. Frowning she finally agrees on something to say… not really a statement, but a question.

"Do you guys love me?" She asks in a hushed voice… even though it was meant for only Tony and Steve to hear all the Avengers heard. Pepper's, and Natasha's conversation stopped, Clint and Thor walk out of the room staring at the three of them and even Bruce- who was so engaged into his book- takes his eyes away from it to stare at the trio. Her one question had appalled them all…

"What kind of a question is that?...Of course we do!" Tony's voice shouts throughout the entire floor. "You're more important to us than anything else in the world. Your papa and I love you very much and nothing can every change that…"

"Lizzie?.. What made you think otherwise? Why that question all of a sudden?" Steve asks holding Elizabeth more closely to his heart. Lizzie sighs and looks up at all of her uncles and aunts staring at her. She directs this all to them…

"A week ago… at school. I was playing on the monkey bars with my friends… I lost my grip and fell, scrapping my arm and knees. It began to bleed… on my way to the nurse I heard some boys behind me snicker and one of them said… 'Her fathers are Captain America and Iron Man. If they fell off of a monkey bar Iron Man would fly away and not get injured, there would not be a scar on that man. Captain America would land on his legs, and walk away without a limp in his step… Look at Ms. Stark- Rogers over there crying because she has a bleeding arm and a cut on her knees… She doesn't even know what real pain ins. I don't understand how she can walk around with her family without feeling abnormal or out of place… She doesn't even deserve her last name, nor the love she gets from her family… She's just too normal to be in that family.'"

Elizabeth stops talking to gather her thoughts and a flow of tears start streaming down her face… She holds onto Steve even tighter crying into his chest… "Is it true?... Is it true that I don't deserve to be in this family? That I don't deserve my name, or… the love I get from you guys." I cry harder and bury my face into daddy's chest screaming out the last words. "Because I'm too NORMAL!"

Tony and Steve stare down at their daughter helplessly along with the rest of the Avengers… Steve, until Elizabeth calms down, can only allow comfort by holding her and kissing her forehead.

Once Elizabeth is calm she just lays in her father's arm as he starts to speak in a calming soothing voice… "Lizzie… sweetheart…"

"Please don't lie to me papa. I know I'm normal, I know I'm not anything like you guys. I'm not strong, I'm not brave, I'm not pretty and I'm not special-"

"Now hold on a second." Tony butts in grabbing his daughter from Steve. All the Avengers come take seats on the couches and some- Thor and Clint- take a seat on the floor… "What in god's name told you that you weren't special. What kind of a person would tell you such a thing. Because let me tell you this Elizabeth Rose… you are by the best thing that has ever happened to your father and I. We care about you very much and we love you. You are the most special girl we've ever seen and you are the best daughter we could ever ask for. We wouldn't trade you for anything in the world…"

"Also your the best niece the rest of us could ever have." Clint butts smiling up at a now calm Lizzie. The others chime in agreeing. Lizzie gives them a small smile and listens as her father continues on…

"Elizabeth… you are just like your aunties." Tony glances over at Pepper and Natasha then back at Elizabeth. "Yep… I see a lot of your aunts inside of you. You have the intelligence, kindiness, and personality of Pepper… the strength, bravery, and mind of your aunt Natasha. But what you have combining them both… is their beauty."

Out of the corner of Steve's eyes he can see Pepper blush and Natasha fighting away the smile that is crossing on her face. He shakes his head at the girls then turns back to his daughter who seems to be catching onto every word Tony says. "You have remember Lizzie that… it doesn't matter what anyone else things of you. So what if your normal? Hell! We're all normal… we just have a different style of normal!... Your our baby girl and nothing can change that. Your our daughter and we adopted you because we thought you were something special. Who cares what some boys, who don't even know you think… it only matters on what your family thinks of you."

Thor looks up into Elizabeth's eyes and grabs her hands… "Lady Elizabeth… do not listen to those baboons. They know nothing of what you are… They should not be worth any of you tears, or have a spot in your brain. No man, or boy should ever be cruel to a lady such as yourself. You are beautiful in your own way… as Lady Romanov and Lady Pepper are in their own way…"

Elizabeth smiles at her uncle Thor giggling at the way his accent sounds saying these words… She now feels better, but there is a still a part of her wondering.. she can keep wondering because she wants to spend the rest of today with her family.

Her family that loves her and will always love her… She throws herself at her Natasha who catches her, but tips over and falls into Clint's lap. All the Avengers laugh and smile as Natasha regains her balance, and no one can miss the pink starting to shade in her cheeks.

'I love my family…' Elizabeth thinks as she holds onto her aunt Tasha smiling and laughing.


End file.
